Odaiba High School Digital Club: Gone
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: It's a world without adults and normal has crashed and burned. Stuck in the FAYZ, Legendary Warriors, DigiDestined and Host Club alike must learn to nurture what sets them apart from the others and work together before they poof out of the FAYZ... just like the others. Sorry about the bad title. First in the series. T cause I'm paranoid.


Sorry. Too lazy to do a character thing right now. They'll come in at the end.

* * *

**I don't own digimon, GONE, Ouran High School Host Club or anything else I somehow put in here. Only my OCs.**

* * *

_It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously you might as well not have lived at all. In which case, you fail by default - JK Rowling_

* * *

**355 hours, 26 minutes...**

* * *

It was just any other history class in Odaiba School.

One moment, Ms. Asagi was standing at the top of class, talking about some agricultural revolution that not even she seemed to care about.

The next, she was gone. No smoke, no sounds of doors closing. Just gone.

Frowning, eleven-year-old Koji Minamoto leaned towards the magenta-haired boy on his right – Davis Motomiya, "You saw that too, right?"

Hearing someone jolt awake behind him, Koji glanced back to see his best friend Takuya Kanbara wildly whipping his head around, "Where'd Ms. Asagi go?"

"She just...poofed!" Davis laughed, standing up and walking towards where their teacher had been – where a majority of the class were, as though attempting to find a trap door.

"Is he serious?" Takuya inquired, grinning widely as Koji nodded. "How'd she do it?"

If it was a trick to get their attention, then it had most certainly worked for every student's eyes were on the door of the classroom, as though waiting for Ms. Asagi to re-enter, tell them it was a trick, explain how she had done it and then get back to talking about the agricultural revolution.

A moment later, everyone groaned as the door was pushed open... only to reveal – not Ms. Asagi – but a confused doppelganger of Koji – with shorter, shaggy raven hair and his cobalt eyes set further apart.

"Koichi?" Koji frowned in confusion, tying his bandana around his ponytail of raven hair, seeing that something was wrong; his brother took every PA class that the school offered, so it was generally only at lunch that the two brothers saw one another. "What're you doing here?"

"Everyone in my history class is gone," Koichi shook his head in confusion as Takuya – hearing him – walked forwards so that he was standing beside Koji with Davis.

"What?"

"Yeah," Koichi shook his head in confusion. "Sensei was giving us a lecture on the American Revolution and he just... disappeared. So did everyone else."

"Poof," Davis restated, although the laughter seemed to be gone from his voice.

Frowning, Koji and Takuya glanced at one another before reaching a silent agreement and walking towards the door, pulled it open and glanced outside, meeting the gazes of several others who were doing the same thing.

"Where are the teachers?" one voice yelled from one end of the hall while another replied with a loud 'who cares'.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Koji glanced back at his brother, "I'm going to go down to your class and have a look. You guys coming?"

"Got nothing better to do," Davis shrugged as Takuya and Koichi nodded and the quartet began walking towards the history AP classroom.

* * *

Zoe Orimoto yawned as she dodged the paper ball thrown at her by Kumiko Yoshikuni – the cause of her trouble with making friends. Generally, she liked geography. She adored it.

But having a substitute who had it set in his mind that Mt. Everest was in England wasn't exactly educational.

Suddenly, she was forced to lean forward, eyes wide as the substitute suddenly disappeared.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," Chiaki – Zoe's best and probably only friend – leaned towards her, hair half-tied into a plait.

"Unless I'm dreaming, then you're not," Zoe murmured in reply, glancing up as the door was pushed open to reveal a lavender-haired girl with round glasses.

"Hey, nerd," Kumiko drawled lazily. "Finally coming for the fashion advice I offered? Okay, first get rid of those coasters on your eyes, and stop dying your hair."

"Shut up, Yoshikuni," the lavenderette growled before glancing around. "Did your teacher disappear too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Zoe frowned, finally placing the girl's name – Yolei Inoue. "It's not a trick?"

"Unless every teacher in the school somehow managed to disappear at the same time!" Yolei cried making wild hand gestures.

A broad grin plastered over her face – which was heavy with make-up – Kumiko stood up, "Looks like we have the rest of the day off!"

"Wait!" Zoe stood up, blocking Kumiko's exit. "Something's not right."

"Zoe's right," Chiaki agreed as Kumiko rolled her eyes. "At least let's check the other classes. Something weird's going on, and people might get hurt."

After a moment, Kumiko rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Tommy Himi grinned as he handed the only person in his class he considered a friend – Cody Hida – a card, readjusting his orange pumpkin hat, "That might help if you're losing; it'll take eight hundred life points on your opponent per turn!"

"Thanks, Tommy," Cody smiled as he quickly took the Yu-Gi-Oh card his friend was handing him only to freeze as their teacher bore down on them.

"May I ask what you're doing?" he growled, glaring at the duo before grabbing Tommy's cards. "Yu-Gi-Oh, huh? Would you mind telling me what these have to do with the incident at Pearl Harbour?"

Before either brunette could reply, however, the teacher became slightly static for a split second before completely disappearing.

"What just...happened?" Tommy breathed in disbelief as Cody shook his head, equally astonished.

* * *

JP Shibayama groaned as he almost dropped the test tube filled with iodine onto the desk, saving it just on time, "I suck at science..."

"Don't worry about it," his lab partner – Ken Ichijouji – advised, taking the tube and allowing a small drop to fall onto the piece of onion skin. "Everyone sucks in at least one subject."

"Yeah, but no one other than me sucks at everything," JP whined before looking up as their teacher – Mr. Nakamura – smiled at them.

"I've decided to give you a small surprise today; I ordered in a crate of dry ice yesterday, so I think it's time to show you the effects it has when it touches water."

Most students cheered at the prospect of watching something explode as Mr. Nakamura slid two pieces of dry ice into a bottle, closed the lid and made to put it in a plastic container, only for the bottle to hit the floor.

Blinking, JP stared in shock at the area Mr. Nakamura had just been in before leaning towards Ken, "You saw that too, right?"

But Ken's eyes were fixed on the expanding bottle and – eyes widening – he darted under the table, "Get down!"

The explosion occurred less than a second later.

* * *

Koji's eyes narrowed as he pushed open the door of the AP history class, the first thing he noticed being the words 'Les Sans Cul' written on the large blackboard.

"He was writing les sans culottes," Koichi explained as Koji – spotting a piece of chalk – walked towards it and picked it up, placing it beside the 'l' as though to write the next letter and then dropping it again, eyes narrowing as it landed in the same place.

"Koichi, you were the only one in your class who wasn't fifteen, right?" Koji inquired, watching as his twin's eyes widened slightly before the latter nodded.

"Everyone over fifteen disappeared..."

"Everyone?" suddenly, Davis didn't seem quite as thrilled with the news that no teachers were still around as he had been. "B-but...what about our family?"

Koji shook his head before glancing up as a fourteen-year-old male with amber-coloured eyes and similar hair glanced in, "You guys might want to head home. Everyone's leaving; there are no teachers anyway."

"Thanks, Kaoru," Koichi nodded, watching as the boy then ran after a fourth-grader who was trying to break into a vending machine. "I guess we'd better go..."

As the group walked out of the room, Takuya found himself walking towards the infants' classroom, "One moment..."

A few minutes later, he walked out again, a boy looking like a younger version of himself holding his hand, "Come on, Shinya."

"But mom'll get mad if we leave!" the boy – Shinya – protested as Takuya glared at him.

"Shinya, there's no one other than kids here! I think she'll understand!"

Shinya froze for a moment before lowering his head and following his brother towards the trio waiting for him, not even looking up as Davis muttered a hasty goodbye before running towards his friends.

"Do you guys mind if we go to my house first?" Takuya inquired hesitantly as the group of four walked out of the school along with most other students.

"Sure," Koichi smiled in understanding, glancing sideways at the impassive Koji as the Kanbara brothers led the way. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah," Koji nodded, smiling slightly, but the smile dropped far faster than it should have, even for him.

_He's worried about mom and Satomi, _Koichi realised as they reached their friend's house.

Abandoning any effort to seem like nothing was bothering him, Takuya threw the door open and sprinted into the house, shortly followed by his brother, "Mom? Dad! Mom!"

A moment later saw Takuya running hysterically through the house as Shinya stood in an almost catatonic state in the middle of the hallway, tears leaking silently out of his brown eyes.

Growling, Koji grabbed Takuya's wrist as the brunette made to run past him, "Calm down, Kanbara!"

"Koji, my parents are gone. _Gone!_" Takuya emphasised the word as though Koji were missing the point.

Pulling him closer, Koji hissed into his ear, eyes narrowed, "Well your brother is here and he needs you."

Suddenly remembering his brother, Takuya turned towards him and – seeing his tearful state – sighed and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Shinya."

"It's fine," Shinya sobbed quietly before freezing, pushing away from his brother and sprinting upstairs.

"What's with him?" Koichi frowned in confusion as Takuya shook his head before glancing toward the stairs nervously before bolting up them.

"Back in a moment!"

* * *

Shinya hurriedly tore down the shirt he had thrown over his open wardrobe, sighing in relief as he realised that it was still there. A large clump of earth, just floating in mid-air.

He wasn't sure how it got there, and he knew that it _shouldn't _be there. But it comforted him in a way.

Hearing a slight cough, Shinya jumped and threw the shirt over the wardrobe again before whipping around to see Koji leaning against his bedroom door, arms crossed, "Do you have something you want to say?"

"No," Shinya yelped in reply, eyes wide, face clammy and pale. "W-why would I?"

"Maybe because of the floating rock in your wardrobe," Koji pressed, pulling the shirt down to reveal the clump of earth again.

"Or maybe not," Shinya growled in reply, fists clenched defensively. "Look, I don't know how it got there and I didn't cause it!"

"I never said you did," Koji shrugged, walking towards the door and pausing before looking at Shinya over his shoulder. "Just don't go around telling people about it. You don't want people thinking you're a freak."

Gulping slightly, Shinya nodded before following the elder raven out of his room, a slow tear trickling out of his eye when he realised what he had just done, _I'm sorry, dad. I broke my promise..._

* * *

Takuya skidded to a halt as he entered his room before throwing his duvet out of the way, sighing in relief. It was still there, undiscovered, even through his measly disguise.

"Whoa..."

Or not.

Whipping around, Takuya smiled nervously at Koichi as the elder twin stared in astonishment at the fireball floating just above the former's bed, glowing softly, its heat causing Takuya's already-clammy hands to sweat even further as he struggled to shield it.

"Don't," Koichi murmured, glancing at Takuya. "We didn't think it'd happen to you too."

"Huh?" Takuya's eyes widened, his hands dropping to his sides as Koichi nodded before glancing at the bedroom across the hall.

"I'll show you at my house..."

Nodding, Takuya threw the duvet over the flame before following his friend into the hall – where he met Koji and Shinya.

"Where are we going now?" the youngest Kanbara whispered quietly as the twins glanced at one another.

"Your house is closer, Koji," Koichi stated after a moment as Takuya nodded in agreement. Shrugging, the younger raven began walking outside again, but not before Takuya caught the glance he threw at Shinya.

* * *

Kumiko yawned as she walked outside only to be followed by Zoe, Chiaki and Yolei, "Where are you guys going?"

"With you," Yolei shrugged, forgetting all meaning of tact. "It's safer to stay in groups."

"I have my own friends, you know," Kumiko snorted angrily only for Zoe to stalk up to her.

"So where are your so-called 'friends' now, huh?"

"Probably at the plaza," Kumiko shrugged, pulling on her brown-leather jacket, "which is where I'm going."

"You're not going home?" Chiaki blinked as Kumiko shoved her hands into her pockets and produced an iPhone5.

"My parents have about eight phones each and always answer at least one of them when I call. I called all of them, and I didn't even get through to their voicemail. They're gone."

For a moment, Zoe met the other girl's gaze strongly. Then, her grip on the palms of her own hands relaxed slightly and she nodded before turning back to her friends, "Come on, guys."

Watching them leave in the direction of the eldest's house, Kumiko sighed in relief before turning in the direction opposite to the plaza – a large shopping centre in the centre of the Shinjuku district.

She didn't believe that her parents were gone – or at least, she didn't believe that her older brother was gone.

But she couldn't have them seeing what she – they, her brother included – were hiding.

* * *

Tommy sighed, watching the ball of ice revolve slowly in his sock drawer before closing it quietly. It was safe; nobody had found it yet.

After going to Cody's house – where the brunette immediately grabbed a bag and placed a small stuffed toy in it – the duo had come to Tommy's and now, the latter was supposed to be looking for his parents – or at least his older brother.

But he had just had to make sure that his secret was safe.

"Tommy?" slamming the drawer closed, Tommy whipped around to see Cody clutching the creamy stuffed animal to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded and drew a shaky breath before walking out of his room. "I'm fine... let's just go."

* * *

JP coughed slightly as he stood up, eyes widening as he realised what had happened. One of the stray pieces of the exploding bottle had knocked over the Bunsen burner. The gas hadn't been turned off.

Fire.

"Damn it!" he cried angrily, running forwards and grabbing a bottle of water as the shrieking of both fire alarm and students alike began.

Throwing it over the fire, JP watched as the flames began to dim and slowly diminish and the lights blew, relighting it.

"Crud," he whined angrily, whipping around as students sprinted outside. Just as he was about to reach the door however, it was engulfed in flames that had snuck along the wall to greet the ex-Warrior of Thunder.

Backing away from the flames, JP cupped his hand over his mouth to stop himself breathing smoke before looking around to see if there were any others still inside.

Shou Nakamura was struggling to hit the button that would turn on the sprinklers which was about two feet above his head while Ken seemed to be fiddling with his bag.

Running towards Shou, JP made to help him reach the button only to yelp as he hit his leg off a burning table.

"Hey, are you okay, man?" Shou abandoned his attempts and reached a hand down to help JP up only for his jaw to drop in shock as a large figure landed in front of him. "What the...?"

"**Spinning Spiking Strike!**" the humanoid yelled, hurling large spikes made out of wind at the fire, quickly extinguishing it, although creating a large cloud of smoke.

Blinking rapidly as the smoke began to fade, JP frowned, seeing Ken hurriedly zipping his bag closed, his face smeared with smoke, but no figure.

"You saw that too, right?" Shou murmured, sighing in relief as JP nodded. "Thank God; thought I was going crazy!"

"I have to go guys," both looked up to see Ken running outside, his bag decidedly larger than it had been beforehand. "See you later!"

Sighing, JP glanced at Shou and opened his mouth before suddenly realising what had happened, "The teacher just disappeared..."

Leaping up, JP sprinted away, shortly followed by Shou, but of their thoughts stuck on their secret somewhere in the back of their rooms.

* * *

Matt sighed as he and the rest of the DigiDestined walked towards the plaza, "Everyone's gone."

"I know," Davis muttered sadly. "Even June..."

"You know something bad is happening when Davis misses June," TK's fists clenched slightly before everyone's heads whipped up at the smell of smoke.

"Not again!" Ken groaned, head turning to the source – the Matsuda bakery with towers of smoke and flame alike pouring out of several broken windows. Unfortunately for the screaming child inside, no one seemed to be doing anything.

"What's going on?" suddenly the shocked face of Takuya Kanbara – his and Davis' teammate on the soccer team – was behind them along with the twins, JP, Zoe, Tommy and four other kids that Ken didn't know. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?"

"I am," Davis growled, running towards the building with Tai and Takuya following shortly behind.

"For flip sake," Koji growled as Koichi clenched his fists, both of them angry with the murmuring going on around them although no one was doing anything.

Growling, Koichi whipped around, his voice magnified by his anger, "Would you guys just shut the hell up and try to help them?!"

Shocked into silence, everyone – save the warriors, who knew Koichi's temper when he was angry – stared at the raven – who took a deep breath, "Someone get a wet blanket and some water." Eyes narrowing as everyone remained immobile, Koichi turned and ran towards the building, "NOW!"

* * *

Takuya coughed slightly as – with the combined efforts of Tai and Davis – he managed to knock the door down and a blast of smoke shot into his face.

"We have to find the kid," Davis grunted angrily only to yelp as two figures 'appeared' behind him. "What the hell?"

"Calm down," Koji coughed slightly, eyes narrowed against the smoke as he pushed his way into the room. "As you said; we need to find the kid."

Nodding, the remaining four followed him in, only to hit the ground as a blast of hot fire shot towards them. Standing with his feet firm on the ground was a young boy – no older than eight – soot covering his mousey hair and yellow goggles, "Get out."

"Kid, you need to get out of here," Davis reached for the boy's wrist only to leap back as another blast of fire shot towards him.

"I told you to get out!" the boy shrieked, the light the fire created making him look more threatening than he was. "My parents are gone; they're dead and they died here! I'm not leaving!"

Eyes narrowing as the boy – probably Takato Matsuda, the owners of the Matsuda bakery's only son – aimed another blast of flame at his friends, Takuya stretched his hand towards him, fingers splayed.

If the boy shot again, he wouldn't miss.

* * *

Kaoru found himself holding his breath as he stared at the second floor of the Matsuda bakery – where the child's screams had come to an abrupt halt.

Glancing up at his younger sister – who was waiting patiently on the balcony for anyone to climb out – Kaoru's teeth clenched. _Please let them be alright..._

* * *

Kumiko sighed in relief as he felt a body being pressed into her arms and she pulled young Takato Matsuda out of the building before passing him down to Shou Nakamura – who was standing on the roof beside her, "Finally."

Soon after, the two raven-haired twins, Takuya Kanbara, Davis Motomiya and Tai Kamiya also emerged, most looking worse than even Takato.

Immediately after landing on the ground, Takuya ran over to Takato and crouched down beside him, not even noticing as Koji and Koichi stood on either side of him, like a pair of identical bodyguards, "Is he...?"

"Yeah," Kumiko murmured sadly, staring at the body before her. "He's gone."

* * *

"Damn it!" Takuya shrieked, hurling a ball of fire at the wall of the now-abandoned school.

"Takuya?" said brunette ceased his stream of fire in time to whip around to see Zoe, Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy staring at him in shock. "Did you really just...?"

Nodding hesitantly, Takuya held out his hand to reveal a slowly revolving fireball.

"So I'm_ not _the only one," Zoe sighed in relief, thrusting her hand towards the wall and creating a wind so fierce it created a crack.

Tommy nodded in agreement, hurling a ball of ice at the wall while JP caused everyone's hair to stand on end with a large ball of electricity.

Koji created a golf ball-sized sphere of light which half-blinded everyone when he threw it to the ground and finally, Koichi managed to completely engulf himself behind a wall of dark matter.

"I-I can do it too," much to everyone's surprise, Shinya stepped hesitantly out from behind a wall and – slamming his fists into the ground – he created a small earthquake, although it was strong enough to knock everyone off their feet.

"Fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, darkness and earth," Koichi murmured, causing all attention to turn to him – and his cheeks to redden. "The warriors are returning..."

"Maybe," Takuya growled, fists clenched, "but why would Agunimon come back to me?"

At this point, Shinya seemed completely lost, but Zoe frowned in confusion at Takuya's statement, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened at the bakery!" Takuya cried angrily as Koji glared at the ground while Koichi shuffled his feet nervously. "You weren't there, okay? It was my fault he died! I killed that kid!"

* * *

**OC Descriptions:**

Kumiko Yoshikuni:  
Age: Eleven  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Wears: A pale blue spaghetti-strap t-shirt over black turtle-neck jumper, blue jeans, golden charm bracelet, key-shaped earrings, pale blue jacket that matches t-shirt, simple blue runners

Shou Nakamura:  
Age: Twelve  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Grey  
Wears: A white t-shirt with 'Troll Face' on it and the words 'F*CK GOOGLE, ASK ME', black jeans, and black converse. Also wears black sunglasses.

Other characters: All characters from anime are wearing what they usually wear. Kaoru is wearing the black top, green short-sleeved hoodie and orange trousers as he did when on holiday at Misuzu's, and his hair is the same as when he's seventeen, but he's fourteen.

* * *

_DD: _I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy with that chapter!

_Takuya: _Yeah, having me kill Takato is a great way to bring in encouraging reviews *sarcasm*

_DD: _*oblivious* I know, right?

_Koji: _Why was Kaoru even in this? He's completely pointless!

_Kaoru: _I resent that statement!

_DD: _So do I! He's not useless; he's adorable!

_Hikaru: _Did you really just call me... adorable?

_DD: _Yep! ^-^ Besides, Albert was just as useless... at least in the first book...

_Zoe: _Have you read the last one?

_DD: _*shakes head*

_JP: _What about the second?

_DD: _*shakes head*

_Koichi: _Did you even finish the first one?

_DD: _Of course!

_Tommy: _If you did, then what happens?

_DD: _Uh... I don't want to spoil things!

_Koji: _I doubt most of the people reading this wouldn't have finished the first book.

_DD: _I have bad short term memory, okay?!

_Zoe: _Per l'amore di Dio, just tell us the last sentence!

_DD: _Uh... The Darkness is near?

_Koichi: _*looks up from book* For once she's actually right.

_DD: _Yeah! Believe it!

_Koji: _*crosses arms* Lucky guess...

_Takuya: _Hang on... Koichi, is that GONE?

_Koichi: _Yeah, why?

_DD: _Oh my God, he's trying to figure out the plot before it happens!

_Koichi: _This isn't mine! I borrowed it from JP to find the last sentence!

_Everyone but Koichi: _*glares at JP*

_Zoe: _Get him!

_DD: _Bye, guys!


End file.
